


Resaca

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en un Templo que no era el mío, en una cama ajena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resaca

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en un Templo que no era el mío, en una cama ajena. A mi lado estabas tú, preso de un profundo sueño. Con pavor me descubrí desnudo no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Te espié, quizás con temor, para intentar comprender un poco la situación. Pero no recuerdo nada, solamente el líquido ámbar de mi copa en la noche anterior y tu rostro curvado en una expresión de tristeza absoluta y desbordante.

¿Será posible que mis osados y escondidos deseos se hayan hecho realidad?

Despiertas, estirándote levemente y el terror me domina cuando posas tus ojos sobre mí.

—Alessio...

Pronuncias mi verdadero nombre, dejando en claro que te he contado algunas cosas que suelo callar.

—Gracias.

Acotas sonriéndome con amor, dejándome perplejo. No tengo la intención de arruinar éste momento ¿Qué te habré dicho? ¿Qué te habré contado? ¿Qué habremos hecho? No lo sé, me limito a besarte lentamente, con precaución, y tú no me rechazas.

No rechazas al desagradable ser que me he inventado y que me he creído; por el contrario, te aferras con devoción a mí y puedo oler el cítrico aroma de tus cabellos morados.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
